


Joyride

by TwistedToxic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Car Accidents, Gen, Good Brother Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Robin, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Teenage Rebellion, Unedited but what else is new, but I love him, but it backfires hard, but they're not plot relevant, character injury, or at least he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: "Woohoo!" He cheered, one arm on the wheel and the other on the shift, the wind blowing in his hair through the open windows. "Fuck Bruce Wayne!" He looked at a shadow in the distance. Did someone actually hear him? Who the fuck was even out at this hour? He cheered a little more, hollering as if he wanted the press on this.'Bruce Wayne's Delinquent Son Caught In Joyride'"Yeah! Fuck the police!" Jason yelled, briefly tossing his hand up to fist bump the air.It was just his luck.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet another fic steaming hot and ready to go! This is my third one in three days in a row, so I'm either desperate to make up the time I procrastinated getting an account, or I'm going manic, haha. Jason gets in a fight with Bruce, steals one of his cars, and crashes that bad boi. My son is a shit and I love him. I also included a secret character in here, and I wonder if you can guess who it is? 👀
> 
> I was originally going to use a different part for the summary, but it's my favorite part, lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Come on, old man!" Jason groaned, looking like a walking traffic light having a seizure with how he flailed his arms. "Patrol wasn't _that_ bad!"

"He got away, Robin!" Bruce argued right back.

"I'd rather count all of the people we saved!" Bruce sighed, running a hand down his face. All this time, and the kid still didn't get it. That was important, Jason was correct, but this madman was still on the loose to victimize more people. Next time, they might not be so lucky to get there in time. He remembered Jason's first loss. A prostitute by the name of Anne Maria. Jason couldn't stop crying, and he refused to eat and sleep until he found the men responsible for her death. He almost killed them until Bruce dragged the kid away kicking and screaming after he tied them up. Bruce had three fractured ribs and a black eye after that. The kid was small but damn, could he fight.

"He's still out there, Jason."

"We'll get him next time, Bruce." Jason said, looking up at him. Despite how he grew up: Abusive father, drug addict mother, living on the streets, he saw hope glinting in his eyes. He remembered when all he could see in Jason's eyes was pain and fury. Robin gave him hope. School did. Hell, the kid wanted to go to Princeton - and he could do it, too.

It's quite a shame to apply that hope in vigilante work. Bruce once had it too, but he learned very quickly hope didn't exist in many of Gotham's people until Batman came along. His hope that some of these criminals could be reformed, for the peoples' hope that Batman could clean this place up. It was a fair trade, it seemed.

"There may not be a next time, Jaylad."

"How do you know, Bruce?!"

"There sometimes isn't. We can hope there is, but what happens if there's no opportunity to catch him before he attacks again?"

"Come on! He's just some dumbass gangster spewing bullshit! How hard could it be?"

"Very, Jason. You've never dealt with him before." He said. "Before you... He killed three people. Dick was devastated. I told him we'd get there in time, Jason, and three people were dead."

"Bruce..." Jason whined, running a hand down his face. "I don't want to hear-"

"No Jay, you need to hear this. Hope can be a good thing, but in our line of work, it just more often than not leads to disappointment. Hoping you'll go to Princeton? That's a good hope, Jay. You can do that, but hoping we catch the bad guy 'next time', is dangerous. There won't always be a next time, Jay. Not everyone gets a second chance."

"You gave me a second chance." Jason's voice was a bit quieter.

"I wasn't about to let you keep stealing to survive. There's different circumstances. You're not a criminal. Giving someone a second chance to turn their life around is different than a second chance at finding a killer."

"Okay, so what if I was?"

"What?"

"What if I was a killer, Bruce? What if, sometime in the future, I say 'fuck it', and become a criminal? Would you regret giving me a second chance?" Jason asked as he looked up at Bruce.

"That's not my point, Jason."

"I know, B. Just got me thinking, is all." Jason said, and he couldn't help but crack a grin. "I'd spraypaint the Batmobile with a bunch of shit, act all mopey. Batman, but like, a criminal." Bruce couldn't help his chuckle as he ruffled Jason's hair. Jason responded with an indignant squawk.

"Whatever you say, kiddo. Do you get what I'm saying, though?" Jason thought about it for a minute. He looked calmer than a few minutes ago.

"Give people second chances but catch the bad guys the first time?" Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, now get ready for bed, Jaylad." Jason pouted. It was probably the cutest thing Bruce ever saw.

"Aww, B, patrol ran much later tonight. Can I read for just thirty minutes?" He pleaded. Jason needed his sleep, but... He was so adorable! He just couldn't outright tell him no.

"Not tonight. You need to sleep, but I promise tomorrow, you can read for three hours, no interruptions whatsoever. 'Kay?" Jason practically beamed.

"Awesome! I love you, dad!" Jason exclaimed as he pulled Bruce into a hug. He pulled away a second later. "I- I mean Bruce." Bruce chuckled.

"Call me whatever you want, Jaylad."

"Can I call you Buttface, then?" There was no bite to Jason's words, so Bruce shook his head with a scoff. He called him dad! Jason finally called Bruce dad! He needed to tell Alfred right away!

"Get ready for bed, Jay." Bruce said, a grin on his face that would be there for a while as he was filled with fatherly pride. He was doing something right after all.

* * *

Bruce should have picked his words much more carefully, because now, Jason was screaming at him.

"Are you seriously that fucking blinded by your head being so far up your own ass?! You honestly think that your Hail Mary ass is a saint and savior because 'oh no, this street kid needs me to guide him away from crime'? Well, guess fucking what, old man? You know my friends Lucy and Tommy? You didn't save them with your weird ass fucking 'need to be a savior' complex! They lead good lives now, Bruce! Being raised in Crime Alley don't mean you can't crawl out of that hell and make something of yourself!"

"Jason, I didn't mean-"

"Mean to say that? Well, it's a little fucking late for that, because you already fucking said it! You always fucking do this, B! I ain't fuckin' _Dick_ and I ain't ever gonna be him! You can't change that! He's a circus brat and I'm a street rat! I'm always gonna be a Crime Alley kid, like it or not! I don't need your patronizing bullshit about 'poor little Jason Todd' and how I'd've been doomed to become some punk as an adult if your rich ass didn't take in me as a charity case!"

"Jason, _please_ let me-"

Jason, in fact, did not let him. "No, you know what, Bruce? _Fuck you_ , and fuck your condescending attitude about how I'd become a crook if the big bad Bat didn't save me! I don't fucking need you, and if you're pulling shit like this, I don't want you! Bet you didn't tell Goldie he'd have become a criminal if you didn't take him in! Bet Goldie doesn't get this patronizing shit!"

"Go to your room, Jay." Bruce said. "Now."

"Nuh uh, no fucking way, old man!"

"Go to your room, or let me speak, Jason." Bruce was starting to slip into his Batman growl.

"Or else what, huh? _You'll throw me back on the streets_?" Bruce faltered. Surely he didn't _honestly_ think-? "You'll _hit me_?" Bruce expected bitterness, but he could hear Jason's heart break right along with his as the words fell from his lips.

"No Jay, I would-" _Did Willis promise he'd stop hitting him when he was sober? Did he say he'd never hit him again? Would Jay understand his words, or has he heard that broken promise enough times that it would fall flat on his ears?_ "You're upset." Bruce said.

" _Gee_ , what gave that away, huh?"

"Jaylad, please. You're upset, you need to cool down." _So he wouldn't do anything irrational_ was left unsaid. "I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to... I don't want to drive you away too." ~~ _Like Dick_~~. "I'll leave you be for a little bit, okay? Then we can talk this out like rational people." Jason rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Sure, whatever, old man." Jason said, but he couldn't help a small smile playing on the corners of his lips at his name for Bruce.

"Alright, kiddo." Bruce said, ruffling Jason's hair, and Jason looked as indignant as ever.

"I'm not a kid, Bruce." Jason pouted.

"You always will be, Jason. Even when you're old like me, you'll still be my boy. Always."

"Always?" Jason grinned. "You just admitted that you're _old_ , you know, right?"

" _Always_." Bruce didn't reply to his other question except with a laugh and a shake of his head.

* * *

Jason was still pissed at Bruce. At least Bruce wasn't expecting him to be immediately over it, but when he left his room, Jason thought of all the ways he could get back at the old man. How _dare_ he imply that? Old man still hasn't come up to talk to him yet. He could hear Alfred in the kitchen washing the dishes, trying to creep by as quietly as possible. He could always smoke in the house to get back at Bruce since he knows where Bruce hid his cigs. Nah, Alfred would have to deal with getting rid of the smell. He'd overheard Alf tell Bruce what he said was highly offensive. He wanted to get back at Bruce and Bruce alone.

Maybe he could strip the dye in his hair and show everyone that he was a redhead? No... That could compromise his identity as Robin if he went back to red, then Batman suddenly had a redhead Robin. Nothing compromising. Maybe he could dye Bruce's hair by swapping dye with shampoo? No, the last time he tried to do that, the bottle exploded and Dick was _blue_ for two weeks. He snorted. that was funny as hell. Served the golden brat right. It put a little damper on the mood that Dick wasn't even mad, though! He just _laughed_ and told Jason he got him, then suggested they get together sometime to hatch ideas for when Bruce pisses them off. He'd never let Dick know, but he'd like to take him up on that offer one day.

Jason was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he ended up in the Batcave. Maybe he should spraypaint the bastard's suit. He looked to Bruce, who was oddly quiet. Must've fallen asleep working. Again. So much for that talk. He looked to the Batmobile. Jason got an idea. Teach Bruce to piss him off again. Teach that crusty, rich, old fuck to act like he was Jason's saving grace.

He headed toward the garage with a shark-like grin on his face.

* * *

"Master Bruce." Alfred nudged Bruce. Sleep was important but he had a pissed off son to apologize to. " _Master Bruce_ , wake up!"

Bruce awoke with a mumble, looking at the butler with a tired expression.

"Come on, Master Bruce. You owe young Master Jason an apology for what you said." Bruce raised his brows before he nodded with the memory. Oh shit, he needed to talk to Jason and make it up to the kid.

When Bruce entered Jason's room, the boy was gone.

* * *

This was not how he expected this to go.

Sure, he'd picked the 1999 Ferrari F355 Spider Serie Fiorano for a reason, that reason being so he could go down any and all empty roads at 170mph. He knew the Batmobile could hit 310, but if Jason Todd took the Batmobile for a joyride...

"Woohoo!" He cheered, one arm on the wheel and the other on the shift, the wind blowing in his hair through the open windows. "Fuck Bruce Wayne!" He looked at a shadow in the distance. Did someone actually hear him? Who the fuck was even out at this hour? He cheered a little more, hollering as if he wanted the press on this.

_'Bruce Wayne's Delinquent Son Caught In Joyride'_

"Yeah! Fuck the police!" Jason yelled, briefly tossing his hand up to fist bump the air.

It was just his luck.

A minute later, he heard a police siren, but _fuck_ that, he'd milk this joyride for all it was worth. He didn't let up on the gas pedal as he sped down the road. Fuck. Two more cops just happened to be in the area. Their sirens blared on, as Jason could see the figure in the distance following. Fuck that, fuck them, fuck the cops, fuck Bruce, all he would focus on how fun this was. His heart was pounding from the adrenaline in his veins, the thrill of being chased putting more adrenaline in his body when the high started wearing off. Man, he couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. He turned a corner and sped down another road.

They were in hot pursuit as a few cars tried to cut him off. Pfft, predictable. He turned onto yet another road, the smell of burnt rubber filling his nose and the screech of the tires on asphalt filling his ears.

"In case you didn't hear me the first time: fuck the police!" Jason yelled. A smug grin came to his face. Dick, in Blüdhaven, getting the news of the second Wayne kid caught joyriding yelling 'fuck the police'. He'd have a fucking _heart attack_! Jason was too caught up in his thoughts when he approached the end of the road. He swerved to try and course correct, but his speed and the too late turn spun the car. The last thing he remembered was a construction sign, a ditch, his terrified scream, and a wet feeling down his head, chest burning in agony.

* * *

Jason let out a whimper, waking up to the sound of steady beeping and pressure on his hand.

"God?" He mumbled. He heard a laugh, too joyful for Bruce's

"Try again, Little wing." Dick said, and Jason winced at the feeling of Dick's hand tightening in his. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was run over by a bus. Then a plane." Dick nodded, leg bouncing as he held his hand.

"Multiple rib fractures, a concussion, and a broken wrist will do that to you, Jay. What were you thinking?" Dick looked at Jason. "If you didn't have the police there when you crashed, you would've been killed." Wow, he expected Dick to yell at him, not this... Weird mushy _bullshit_. Bruce flinched. The thought of being _too late_...

"If the police weren't chasing me, I wouldn't have crashed." Bruce ran a hand down his face.

"Be lucky I was able to talk them out of arresting you, Jaylad. You were going _170_ , in one of _my_ cars, might I add, in an area where the speed limit was _35_." Bruce sounded irritated, but his eyes looked soft, as if he was considering what if they weren't able to help him with what Dick said. "I don't want to lose you. I didn't think that you would do _this_ , Jay." He said. "I'm sorry about getting patronizing, like I'm the sole reason you're not a criminal." Now it was Dick's turn to be pissed.

"You told him that?!"

"No, but it was pretty strongly implied." Jason said.

"No _wonder_ he got pissed, Bruce! You can't just act like he's actively trying to become a criminal and your guidance is the _only_ reason he hasn't!" Bruce nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry. Both of you." This was the first time Dick and Bruce were actually in the same room without a screaming match. Were they trying to keep it together for Jason? "Dick, I keep pushing you away. Jason, I keep acting like a savior instead of a father." He said. "I know a sorry won't cut it, but let me make it up to you, both of you." Bruce said. Jason looked at him.

"Still don't make it right."

"I know. I'm going to better to both of you. You need a father, not a savior."

"So... I have an idea on how you can make it up to me?" Bruce raised his brows. "Uhh, don't punish me for taking your car for a joyride?" Dick grinned as laughs from the three of them filled the room.

"That car was 110 thousand dollars and fixing it will be a nightmare, so that's a no from me. Yes, before you point out you wouldn't have taken it had I not said that, taking it because you're pissed still doesn't make it right."

Jason sighed, pouting at Dick and their father. _Well, it was worth a shot_.

"Tell you what, chum. I won't punish you until after you make a full recovery, got it?" Jason seemed relieved at the idea as he nodded.

"Thank fuck."

" _Language_!" Both Bruce and Dick scolded as Jason snorted, squeezing Dick's hand again. Bruce fucked up, he knew it. He knew he'd have to try like hell to not only make it up to them, but to get Jason to bond with his brother. He didn't want them to be a family like the Drakes. Neither of his children should be in the crossfire or be used against the other. Guilt panged in his chest. Fixing this family would take more work than it did fucking it up. He promised to never be too late again.

_Little did Bruce know, the next time he was too late, he'd never see his little boy again._

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you weren't expecting that ending, huh? Either way, you're welcome, haha.
> 
> Also, I don't know anything really about cars, so there's probably some inaccuracies, I'm sorry!


End file.
